Dirty Little Kodi
by strong man
Summary: Kodi can't hold on to his feelings for kirby any longer,what will kodi think of him


It had been mouths after the race between the sled dogs and the plane, and things seem to have settled down alot. Nothing seemed to be happening.

Kodi awoke to the sound of Mr Simpson getting the other dogs ready.

He yawned and stood up and stretched.

Mr Simpson opened the door and looked at him.

Mr Simpson:"Come on Kodi, lets go." he ordered, motioning for Kodi to come out.

Kodi walked out, the Alaskan air hitting his red and white fur.

He walked to his spot, noticing everyone else was ready to go.

Kirby:" So your finally up, sleepy head." he announced to Kodi, smiling as usual.

Kodi smiled back as Mr Simpson fastened him in.

The mail run started as usual, until Kodi and Kirby got into got into their own little race.

Dusty and Ralph:"Hey you two, slow down ok." said the dogs from behind them. "Boys." Dusty added, rolling her eyes.

Kodi smiled and slowed down a little, so did Kirby.

They arrived back Nome ahead of time.

Mr Simpson unlatched the dogs and let them go.

Kodi layed down in the snow, a little exhausted.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly he was pounced by something and was flipped on his stomach.

He opened his eyes to find a big brown husky's face above him.

Kirby was smiling and laughing as well.

Kirby:" Sorry Kodi, you left yourself open, I had to do it." he said, letting the other husky up.

Kodi got up and shook the snow off of him.

He smiled back at his friend.

He looked at Kirby, and suddenly found himself scanning over the other dog with his eyes.

Kirby smiled.

Kirby:" What are you looking at Kodi?" the brown husky asked.

Kodi blushed with embarrassment.

Kodi:"Oh, um, it nothing." he quickly changed the subject. "Want to get some food or something?"

Kirby shook his head.

Kirby:" Sure, lets go."

The two walked into Mr. Simpson's house and got there normal eating spots.

Kodi was glad he had time to calm down while they were eating, hoping Kirby wouldn't start talking.

Kodi:"Why was I looking at him like that? I mean the only other person I looked at like that was Dusty, but he seemed different." he thought to himself.

He looked beside him, his friend chowing down on food.

He felt himself blush again and started eating.

Kodi:"No, I couldn't like him like that. He's my best friend, and he's a guy, it wouldn't be right, and I doubt he'd like me, but what if he did, what then, I don't know? he asked himself.

Kirby looked over, noticing Kodi stopped eating again.

Kirby:" You feeling well?" he asked. "You haven't been yourself since we got back.

Kodi smiled a little.

Kodi:"It might be because I'm a little tired is all." he said, lying.

Kirby rubbed Kodi's neck with his head. "I hope you feel better, maybe you should get some rest."

Kodi blushed again, loving the other male's brown fur press against his own. "Um, yeah, but um, maybe a walk in the cold air will make me feel better." he announced. Kirby shook his head.

Kirby:" Sure, that might be a good idea."

Kodi forced a smile and walked outside.

It was only a few steps before he heard Kirby behind him.

Kirby:"Hey wait up." he shouted, catching up with Kodi.

Kodi smiled.

Kodi:" What is it?"

Kirby smiled back.

Kirby:" I'll walk with you a bit."

Kodi's heart leapt, even thought he really didn't want it to.

The two walked a while, the only sound being their paws hitting the soft snow.

Kodi began to think to himself again, wondering if he actually had feelings for Kirby.

Finally, the strain got to strong, so he stopped walking.

Kirby turned to face his friend.

Kirby:" Are you ok, are you hurt?"

Kodi looked at his brown friend.

Kodi: "He was so carefree, but still competitive, but so sweet and kind, all at once"he thought.

Kirby:" Are you ok?" Kirby asked, sort of worried.

Kodi snapped back into reality, looking up and blushing.

Kodi:"Its, just, weird, and I don't know what to do,I want to, but I'm afraid." Kodi said, taking a pause," It's, just a pain, and, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kodi said, tears running down his face.

Kirby stared at his friend.

Kirby:"Kodi." he said, moving beside Kodi, letting Kodi cry on his shoulder.

Kirby:" It's alright, let it all out." he said, rubbing his head on Kodi's.

Thay sat like that for what seemed like an hour.

As they made their way back, Kirby noticed something in Kodi's eyes something he only saw when he was a pup.

Kirby:"Hey Kodi, can I ask you something?" Kodi nodded, his face still wet from his tears. "What was it you can't explain?"

Kodi stopped again.

He took a deep breath.

Kodi:"Um, well." he said, gulping down his saliva. "I, um." he said closing his eyes. "I maybe might, um, like you, um, Kirby." he said, more tears falling again.

Kodi cried more then before.

There was no way Kirby would be friends now, especially after all the crying. "I'm..so...sorry." he cried.

He just sat there crying, just wanting to disappear until he felt the fur again.

He opened his eyes to find Kirby right against him, Kirby's head on Kodi's shoulder.

Kodi:"Ki..Kirby?" Kodi whispered, the tears stopping.

Kirby:" Its alright Kodi, you don't have to be afraid." he said, licking Kodi's soft furry neck.

Kirby managed to get Kodi to follow him back to the boiler room.

They found the other dogs asleep.

Kirby:" Come on." Kirby whispered to Kodi, zig sagging between the other sleeping dogs.

Kirby found a corner in a side of the room and layed down.

Kodi stared, wondering what he should do.

Kirby motioned for Kodi to come, and he did.

Kirby and Kodi layed on their sides, Kirby letting a front leg wrap around Kodi.

Kodi wrapped his tail with Kirby's and soon falling asleep.

When Kodi woke up it was like a dream.

He was last one up again, only this time Kirby was the one to wake him up.

Kirby gently licked the side of Kodi's muzzle, and then rubbed the stomach with his head.

Kodi giggled a little, finally waking up.

Kirby:" Sleepy head." Kirby said, licking and going into a passionate kiss with Kodi.

Kodi soon pulled away. "Does this mean?" Kodi asked, blushing even redder.

Kirby smiled his carefree smile. "Yeah, sure."

Kodi jumped up and nuzzled Kirby's head with his own. Mr. Simpson opened the door.

:"All right you two, lets go."

Kirby and Kodi ran faster then they ever did, wanting to get back home quickly.

Ralph:" All right you two love birds, slow down already." he said.

Dusty smiled. "Aww leave them alone, its cute." she replied, moving her head over and quickly giving Ralph a kiss on his side.

When they got back, Mr Simpson took them off and went inside.

Instantly Kodi playfully tackled Kirby, gently gnawing on the other male's ear, Kirby laughed, rolling and knocking Kodi into the snow.

He moved over and rubbed Kodi's white belly with his head.

The other two laughed and walked away, giving them privacy, It didn't take long for them to get bored of it.

Kodi:"I love you." he said, nuzzling Kirby.

Kirby:" I love you too." he replied, licking Kodi's neck.

He was about to lick Kodi back when he saw his dad.

Kodi:"Oh no." he whispered to Kirby.

Kirby stood up and turned around.

Kirby:"Balto!" he said, surprised.

Balto growled.

Balto:"What are you doing to my son, get away from him!" he said, running towards Kirby.

Kirby fell back, not knowing what to do.

Kodi immediately jumped in front of Kirby, protecting him.

Balto slid to a stop, not know why Kodi did it.

Balto:"Kodi, move son." he ordered. "No dad, I won't!" Kodi said, crying again. "I, love him."

Balto stopped growling, and looked on. "What?" Kodi sighed, looking at Kirby, then at his dad.

Kodi:"I know that I shouldn't, But I feel like, like I'm happy around him, Dad I'm sorry but I do." Kodi said, crying even more.

Balto sighed.

Balto:"I know son, love is more powerful then anything, I learned that from Jenna, I love her." Balto said smiling. "If he makes you happy I won't fight it, I may not like it, but I can't decide who you love."

Kirby got up and stood beside Kodi. "Thanks Balto." Balto smiled, and turned around and walked away.

Balto:"They might just do ok." he said, thinking to himself.

Kodi looked over at Kirby and blushed.

Kodi:"Sorry about that."

Kirby nuzzled Kodi. "Its ok." Kirby tilted his head, allowing and leading Kodi into another deep and passionate kiss.

The two let their toungs touch, and wrap around each other.

Kodi giggled inside his love's mouth.

They reluctantly pulled away and looked at each other's members.

Kodi looked up at Kirby and blushed even more.

Kirby smiled, walking forward and nuzzling Kodi. "Follow me." he ordered, but with no force in his voice.

Kodi willingly followed his love, closely watching the scene in front of him as he walked.

They reached the boiler room, glad no one was there yet.

Kodi knew what was going to happen, and he wanted it, he wanted to be with Kirby forever.

Kirby:"Kodi, if you aren't ready for this, we can wait." Kirby announced, turning to face Kodi.

Kodi walked up and nuzzled him.

Kodi:"I'm ready, I love you." Kodi replied.

Kirby smiled, a single tear of happiness ran down his face. "Thanks Kodi."

Kodi raised one of his back legs, exposing himself.

Kirby was a little surprised by Kodi's quick actions, but willingly went for it.

He put is upper teeth behind his mouth, and his tounge over his bottom.

He slowly slid Kodi's member into his mouth.

Kodi moaned as it was placed inside his lover's mouth.

Kirby smiled, and began to move in a slow pace, allowing himself to gain speed as he went.

Kodi felt just like falling backwards, the soft tounge and mouth, which made him moan really loudly.

Kirby actually began to giggle with Kodi's member inside his mouth.

Kodi:"I love you Kirby." Kodi moaned loudly, feeling his climax come closer.

Kirby began to suck on it, tasting some of Kodi's warm pre.

It tasted so good, and Kirby sucked harder and faster.

Kodi moaned again as he chummed into Kirby's mouth.

The brown male gulped it down, a smile on his face as he did.

Kirby moved his tounge, making Kodi moan and cum more into his mouth.

Finally Kodi's cum stopped flowing, and let himself fall easily on his side on the floor.

Kirby smiled more and licked his lips, and bent down and gently licked Kodi's member with his tounge, cleaning it.

Kodi blushed a deep red, even more exhausted from his exertion.

Kodi rolled on his back, still blushing and smiling at his lover.

Kirby lightly moved on top of Kodi, and kissed him,Kodi kissed back, slipping his tounge inside Kirby's mouth, tasting his own cum.

Kirby let the other male play around in his mouth for a while before pulling away.

He rubbed his head on Kodi's belly again, before letting him up.

Kodi got up and rubbed his head against Kirby's. Kodi:"I love you." hr announced.

Kirby:" I love you too Kodi." he replied licking Kodi's nose happily.

Kodi giggled, playfully biting and licking, tickling him.

Kirby:" Stop it, that tickles.

The red male stopped and smiled. Kirby smiled back.

Kirby:" Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Kodi backed up and turned around, bending his front down, and lifting his tail up, revealing himself.

Kirby's eyes got wide, completely surprised.

Kirby:"Kodi, I can't, I don't want to hurt you." Kodi's eyes sparkled.

Kodi:"He loves me that much!" he thought to himself.

Kodi:"Kirby, its alright, I can take it, I want to be with you." Kodi reassured.

Kirby smiled, "Alright, but I'm going to get ready and take it easy, ok." he replied, walking to Kodi.

He leaned down and began to lick Kodi's tailhole.

He made sure to carefully lick the entire outside, and began to enter.

He licked every inch of the walls inside, lubeing it all up.

Kirby forced it in deeper, making Kodi tense up as he did.

But quickly relaxed as Kirby's careful tounge licked the pain away.

Kirby pulled his tounge out reluctantly.

He looked at his lover.

Kirby:" Ready?" he asked, making sure he was ready.

Kodi shook his head, "Yes." And closed his eyes, preparing himself.

Kirby slowly mounted his lover, and gently forced his own member into the tight tailhole.

Kodi gritted his teeth as the pain shot throughout his body.

He was thankful Kirby had primed him for it.

Kirby:" Are you ok?" he asked. Kodi forced a smile.

Kodi:"I can take it." He replied a moan hearable in his voice.

Kirby smiled, moving his member almost out, and then pushing it back in slowly.

Kodi moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kirby did the same many times, and soon the pain was overwhelmed with pleasure.

He found himself smiling, and bucking back against Kirby when he pushed forward.

Kirby pushed deeper and a little harder and faster as he went, caught in the love of his mate.

Kodi felt his member reach full length again, and his second climax fast approaching.

They began to sweat, dripping and sticking to their now matted fur.

Kirby pushed as far as he could, moaning out, "Kodi!" as his fresh cum filled his lover's tailhole.

The feeling overcoming him, making Kodi cum for the second time.

Kirby kept pounding into Kodi, sending wave after wave of his seed into his love.

Kodi's cum hit the floor, but quickly stopping.

Kirby soon stopped after, and pulled slowly out. Kodi turned and nuzzled Kirby.

Kodi:"Thank you Kirby." He said, placing a kiss on the side of his face. Kirby smiled.

Kirby:" Your welcome."

The two rubbed each other, then noticing Kodi's cum on the floor.

Kirby:" We should probably clean that up." he announced. "We don't want Mr. Simpson to find it."

Kodi smiled and walked to it and began to lick it up.

Kirby gladly walked over and helped Kodi clean it up.

When they finished, they went to their corner, and went to sleep with Kirby once again with his arm around Kodi, dreaming of each other.

**More chapters coming up**


End file.
